


Danganronpa: Last Resort

by Ghost_of_An_Inkwell



Category: Danganronpa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:40:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29576250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghost_of_An_Inkwell/pseuds/Ghost_of_An_Inkwell
Summary: 16 high-school seniors find themselves at the abandoned Ebony Sands Resort, with no memory of how they arrived there.You know how this formula usually goes.
Kudos: 1





	Danganronpa: Last Resort

**Author's Note:**

> Preface:  
> This is going to be in the first person, like the games.

I stirred to consciousness, an ache at the front of my head. I could feel a soft surface underneath my back, though my eyes were still closed. I should probably introduce myself.

My name is Midori Mizushima, Ultimate Toxicologist.

And I have no memory of how I wound up where I did.

I opened my eyes, squinting at the bright sun, and sat up slowly. I was more confused and irritated than afraid, and tried to stand up. My legs were shaky, and I almost fell back onto the...sand? Yes, this was sand, no question. A faint breeze stirred my hair, which had fallen out of its ponytail at some point. I heard a voice, which seemed to be getting closer:

"Hey, hey! You! Green hair!"

I turned, and a lanky girl with bright pink twin tails almost ran right into me. She seemed fairly calm about the situation, yet hyper at the sight of another person. She stuck out a hand as I took in her teal shirt and eyes, and pink skirt and denim jacket.

"Nagasone Yamada!"

I hesitated before shaking her hand. "Midori Mizushima. I take it you don't know why we're here?"

She shook her head, hair bouncing. "Nope! I woke up maybe...2 minutes ago? I dunno! My head feels weird though."

I sighed, pinching the bridge of my nose. "Alright." I could see some silhouettes in the distance, and pointed towards them. "It would appear we aren't the only ones here."

Nagasone's eyes widened, and she grabbed the sleeve of my lab coat.  _ At least I still have that... _ I thought, before she essentially began to drag me towards the figures. Despite her basically being built like a stick, she was surprisingly strong. Could she be an ultimate as well? I shook off the thought and allowed her to guide me, deciding I was going to go there myself anyway.

=============================

We arrived to where the silhouettes were, although they had come into focus as other people around our ages. There were five people in total, three boys, a girl, and someone who I wasn't sure about. The androgynous person was trying to calm down the girl.

"Look, I'm sure everything will be fine-"

"Fine? Fine?! None of us remember how we got here! What if we were kidnapped! I'm the Ultimate Magical Girl! I can't die!"

The trio of boys were looking at eachother, unsure of how to continue.

_ Ultimate Magical Girl? Are we all ultimates? _

As Nagasone and I approached, we changed course, and approached the boys.

"Hi! I'm Nagasone Yamada!" she chirped, and nudged me forward.

"Oh- uh- Midori Mizushima," I managed awkwardly. A boy with sandy blond hair and sharp brown eyes smiled at me. He had a measuring tape typically used by tailors coiled on his hip.

"Koichi Kuwata, Ultimate Tailor. It's a pleasure to meet you, Midori. You too, Nagasone."

The other boys, one with purple hair and another with a black braid introduced themselves respectively as Kyoji Hagawara, Ultimate Clockmaker, and Masuhiro Nakamoto, Ultimate Undertaker. Masuhiro's gothic attire matched his occupation perfectly, as did Kyoji's steampunk-styled appearance.  


The other two had stopped their discussion, attention turned to us. The girl walked over first. "Ah, more ultimates I presume?"

She had long white hair, and was wearing what appeared to be a school uniform with a purple bow. "Hasumi Toshi, Ultimate Magical Girl!" she said with a small twirl. She was a petite little thing, her hair reaching her waist. The androgynous one came over soon after.

"It appears you have met Hasumi already. I'm Tomika Tokomaru, Ultimate Gardener."

I froze a little when I met Tomika.

She looked...familiar somehow. A pinprick in the back of my mind told me I knew her...I couldn't help but feel she knew me too.

We all stood in an awkward silence before Koichi spoke up. 

"We should try to find the center of this place. That's usually how this works right?"

There were various murmurs of assent, and we made our way to where we presumed the center of this place was as I still tried to process my situation.

=======================================

Our group soon found a fountain that appeared to be turned off- or maybe it was broken? It was hard to tell, but approximately another nine people milling about. There was a large stage-like area set up nearby, on which sat a podium of sorts. I only just noticed the cameras set up around the area. _Are we being monitored?_  


That's when he showed up.

A bear, one half alabaster white, the other an inky black, appeared behind the podium. There were various cries of shock, confusion, and even fear. I stayed quiet.

The bear cleared its throat.

"Hello! Is everyone here? Great! I am Monokuma!"

What the hell is a Monokuma?!

"I am pleased to welcome you to your Last Resort, the latest season of the Killing Game!"

A small voice echoed, "K-Killing game?..."

The source of the voice was a boy, rather petite. I hadn't gotten his name.

"Yes, Haru Karukawa! The Killing Game, being broadcast to thousands! What is the Killing Game? It's quite simple: Kill someone and get away with it, and you get to leave! We will hold a class trial after a murder has occurred, where the spotless students will attempt to identify the blackened killer! If they get it right, only the blackened will be executed...but if they pick the wrong one..everyone BESIDES the blackened will die!"

Monokuma burst into a fit of maniacal giggling.

"So go have fun killing each other! You'll receive a motive to encourage you tomorrow morning!"

And just as soon as he appeared...Monokuma vanished.

Then the panic set in, as we realized all at once that since wasn't some fever dream...this was real.

It was all too real.


End file.
